


Kimi no Koe, Boku no Mirai

by ofreverentia



Series: Bokura ga Ita (We were there) [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: ( adding tags as this goes ), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Deaf Character, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Sign Language, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Javier walked with his notebook under his arm towards his classroom, most of the students seated already. As usual the first row was empty, the students new and unsure if they should be sitting so close to him. He chuckled to himself knowing that will change soon. Just before he wanted to greet the class as it was time to start the door opened and his eyes locked with that of a dark haired male.





	1. Introduction + Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Loosely based on an anime I saw, also a music video.  
> All text in italics indicate it is either said in sign-language or written on a piece of paper to communicate.

**Yuzuru Hanyu (21)**

Yuzuru loved reading in sunny weather in the park, he also tended to work so much better on his papers and homework there than anywhere else. Others would find it distracting to have people and children running around, making noise but it didn’t bother him. 

With a soft smile on his face he looked up at the sky for a moment, tapping his cheek with the panda on the end of his pen, hoping to find the answer to the question written in black ink on his paper. His lips formed a straight line not recalling it and he had to mark the question to revisit later. Just in that moment he spotted from the corner of his lips how a round ball bounced towards the table he was occupying, kids in the distance jumping up and down and waving. Yuzuru could see their lips moving and he got up from his seat to pick the ball up and kick it back towards them. One of the kids caught it and bowed to Yuzuru who gave him a small wave, returning to his homework. The usual silence enveloped him, allowing him to continue working through the long pages in front of him, until he felt a tap on his shoulder making him stop. Raising his head he saw his mother smiling down at him, her hands forming the only words he could ‘hear’ and understand.

_“It’s time to go, your new class is starting soon and you don’t want to be late on the first day.”_

Yuzuru nodded his own hands moving in reply. _“Yes, mom. I will pack things up.”_ Standing up he carefully collected all the papers and notebooks, putting them back in his bag, which he slung over his shoulder, following his mother to the marked car.

You know, there is one thing you need to know about Yuzuru Hanyu - he was deaf. The diagnosis spoken by doctors barely after he reached the age 2. At first everyone thought he was just in the world of his own, caused by the earlier birth than scheduled but as he was a silent child who barely cried they didn’t take it to be anything serious. They were more occupied by the signs of asthma appearing than the lack of his cries or response. It was his mother he grew more and more suspicious of the lack of voice or reaction from her son. 

Now at the age of twenty-one he prepared to re-take some of his high school classes which he missed due to reasons which are meant to be told another day. Yuzuru wanted to finish and graduate so next year he could aim to go to University. Putting his seat-belt on he turned to look at his mother and asked.

_“Were there some weird questions from the teachers?”_ Yumi tilted her head to the side confused at first but then she remembered. Her gaze turned soft, a gentle hand brushing a few dark strands from Yuzurus eyes.

_“No, the teacher you will be assigned to has a small class, so he can make sure you are not missing anything and can graduate soon.”_ Yuzuru relaxed a bit, leaned back against his seat. Maybe this time around things will go better than the last couple of times.

_“Hopefully.”_ He added after a minute or two. 

**Javier Fernández López (26)**

Javier loved working with kids or young adults. He has seen his path in teaching at a very young age already and volunteered almost everywhere he could. During his teenage years that brought him to Japan and he learned to love the country and language. For the following years he learned as much as he could in aim to come here and help people. His Japanese was fluent enough for him to start teaching English and Spanish at first in a small school from the age of twenty-two, helping those who had to retake some high school exams or just needed extra study time. Over the years it grew into him teaching History and Literature as well, almost every subject he got to help his students with. A lot of his ex-students still visited thanking him for the guidance and support they have received from him, reporting what kind of good jobs they managed to find after. This was what made Javier happy, seeing others achieve their dreams.

He had a small apartment close to the school, frequently chatted with the old ladies in the grocery store. Dated the girl who worked at the flower shop for a couple of months but they weren’t really compatible with each other, instead they stayed friends. Everyone in the neighbourhood knew and loved Javier, as he was very social and outgoing with everyone. Parents asked him for small favours as watching their child for a few minutes until they grab a items from the store. The lady next door brought him bento boxes claiming she cooked too much, though he knew it was not the case. She was alone as her husband died a few years ago, now having so much time she did not know what to do with it. Javier in return spent at least one evening with her watching her favourite drama, playing cards or just listening to her old stories. About two years ago he got himself a cute cat, named her Effie and she got pampered like a true princess she was. His life was simple but it made him happy. He barely missed anything in it, having found a good place, a city with loving and welcoming people, a job that brought him happiness.

Spring and summer time tended to be the busiest of seasons for Javier as many kids would come and pick up subjects they neglected during the school year or failed it. To his real surprise his class only had seven students. Very last minute they have added a new one, making it eight but compared to the usual twelve or fourteen it was truly small. Javier took it as a good sign as this way he will be able to give each student a bit more attention, ensure they can follow up with the class. Also as he learned his new added student would be a bit different from the others.

\---- 

Javier walked with his notebook under his arm towards his classroom, most of the students seated already. As usual the first row was empty, the students new and unsure if they should be sitting so close to him. He chuckled to himself knowing that will change soon. Just before he wanted to greet the class as it was time to start the door opened and his eyes locked with that of a dark haired male.

“Yuzuru?” He formed the words carefully and the boy nodded. Javier offered a smile and signaled for him to take a seat. As predicted the boy took an empty table in the front row, right in front of him. Placing his notebook down on his own table he gave the brightest smiles he could put on to his small class.

“Welcome. My name is Javier Fernández. You can all call me Javier. We are going to spend the coming months together so please do not fear to ask me questions if you do not understand something. I would like to have each of you come up here one by one and introduce yourselfs so we get to know each other better.” Javier locked eyes with Yuzuru. “Do you want to start?” The other looked a bit torn but he took out a notebook from his bag and stood in front of the class. He opened the first page which read the following words.

_“Hi, my name is Yuzuru.”_ He flipped to the next. “I am deaf. I use sign language but I can read lips well.” He flipped another page, each of them decorated with funny drawings, making it look cute and Javier couldn’t help but smile at that.

_“If you speak while looking at me, I understand. I also always have a notebook with me where I can write things down or for you.”_ Yuzuru gave a small tentative smile to the others in the class.

_“I may need help sometimes to understand and I hope some of you can do that. It’s a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you.”_ He waited for a second of two, before he closed the notebook and bowed in front of the people. When he raised his hands welcoming smiles were present on the others lips and their hands clapped though Yuzuru couldn’t hear it. Javier nodded towards the next student and Yuzuru sat down, taking small notes of everyone's names.

“Perfect. Now that we know each other by names, we should get started. Please open your English workbook on page 4. We start with the first exercise to revise.” 


	2. #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Javier would deem his first class to be a success. Throughout the whole hour of teaching he made sure to be always visible and speak as clearly as he could. He paused sometimes to make sure Yuzuru could take his notes. When he finished he did a small clap and smiled at his students._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Italics = sign language / text written on a notepad

Javier would deem his first class to be a success. Throughout the whole hour of teaching he made sure to be always visible and speak as clearly as he could. He paused sometimes to make sure Yuzuru could take his notes. When he finished he did a small clap and smiled at his students.

“We are done for now. Your homework will be from page 15 to 18. They are small exercises and we will look over them together at the beginning of the next class.” Some of the students groaned at the assignment but most just dutifully marked the pages, closing their workbooks. Slowly everyone started packing up, taking out different notebooks. Javier would return later for a History class but for now he turned to wipe the board off humming under his breath softly. He stopped when he left a light tap on his shoulders. 

Turning around he locked eyes with Yuzuru who clenched a notepad to his chest, looking distraught. Javier tilted his head to the side as a sign of inquiry. Obviously gathering his courage Yuzuru pulled the notepad from his chest showing the few lines he wrote to Javier. 

“ _Would it be possible to go over page 9 later? I didn't quite understand or could follow that part…_ “ Javier blinked reading the words but smiled raising his eyes to look at his student again.

“Sure. Do you have a class after History?” Yuzuru was reading his lips and shook his head after understanding the words he spoke. “In that case we can do it after. It is my last class too. Is that okay?” The younger brightened up and nodded enthusiastically at the offer. “Okay. I will see you later.” Javier smiled putting down the eraser and gathering his things Tatsuki already walking in to teach the Math class. Yuzuru returned to his seat and Javier high-fived his fellow teacher, a small ritual they created over the past year. 

Returning to the teachers room to get his notes prepared, Javier spotted the classbook. He decided to go over the information he received from the school about his students. He couldn't help but linger on the page he had on Yuzuru. 

“Age 21. Birthday on the 7th of December. Dropped out of high school at age of 16 due to personal reasons. Completed most classes aside from English, History and Math to graduate from high school. Good grades, model student. 

Special note: Yuzuru is deaf, please ensure he always has a clear view on the board, reads lips but may require additional help if he can't follow certain parts in the class.“

Javier closed the book along with his eyes for a moment. Yuzuru would have three classes, from which Javier teaches two. He never had a student before who was deaf and he wasn't sure how he will be able to deal with this but he promised himself to always help his students. Yuzuru needed it to graduate from high school and go to a good university; Javier promised himself do everything he can to achieve that. 

The only times Javier was truly punctual in his life was when it involved teaching, working with kids. So before he would end up being late he chunked the remaining of his coffee down in less than a minute, grabbed his History book and hurried to his class. He stopped in front of the door, slightly out of breath but in time for Tatsuki to open it and grin at him. 

“Why is it that when it comes to kids you can be on time but when we meet for dinner you are twenty minutes late?” Javier grinned, sticking his tongue out. 

“The kids deserve punctual teachers.” Tatsuki rolled his eyes. 

“I deserve a better friend…” He mumbled shaking his head. “Saturday still stands?” Javier nodded his head in agreement raising his hand for their high five than walked into the room, realising Yuzuru has been watching. The moment their eyes locked his student quickly looked at his notes, a slight tint adoring his cheeks. Javier raised a brow but otherwise just settled in, quickly looking over his opening notes. 

When the bell rang to signal the start he smiled at his students. Javier loved teaching which always resulted him ending his classes sooner as he expected. While his students may be happy to finish he found it it always sad for a moment. Giving them another short assignment he let them leave, a few boys particularly bolting out of the classroom. Javier shook his head with amusement. Clearing the board again he turned around to only see Yuzuru still sitting in his chair, visibly fidgeting and nervous. The older moved one desk closer and placed his stuff on top, taking a seat next to the other. 

“So...where do you need help?” He asked keeping eye contact with Yuzuru. The younger chewed on his lower lip but eventually pulled out his English workbook, opening it at the place he had issues with. Colorful notes adored the pages already, Javier glancing over them, nodding impressed. The boy truly had a knack for pointing out the important parts. A light tap to his shoulder pulled him back to reality. Yuzuru pointed at a few lines and took his previous notepad, scribbling down his question. 

“ _When we use this sentence structure, I am confused with the parts ‘was’ or ‘were’. I always mistake them..._ ” Javier nodded his head. He took one of the pencils from Yuzurus case and started to write. 

“ _You use ‘was’ when it's singular. Example. I was sad.” He looked up to check if Yuzuru was following, the younger nodded. “‘Were’ is plural in this case and example would be...We were at the park the other day._ ” Yuzurus lips parted in a small ‘ah’ though no sound left him. Quickly his student noted down the words and they continued on going through a few parts he had issues with, spending at least an hour in the classroom. When they were finished it was dark outside and Javier frowned a bit. Picking up the pencil he wrote on the notepad. 

“ _It's late. Do you have someone picking you up or need a ride?_ ” Yuzuru shook his head, writing himself. 

“ _Mom will pick me up, message her and is here shortly._ ” Javier nodded. 

“ _Good. Pack things up, I will wait for you until she is here. Everyone must be gone by now._ ” Yuzuru took out his phone messaging his mother, than Javier helped him pack up and the two made there way down to the front door, waiting together. 

His mother arrived in a black car after about fifteen minutes, getting out of the car to greet Javier and thanking him for helping her son, staying with him too. 

“That's alright. It is my duty as a teacher to make sure my students can follow class and get home safe. You two have a good night and I will see you tomorrow.” Javier said to Yuzuru who nodded with a small smile, raising his hand in a tiny wave. The older bowed than returned to his apartment, dropping on his couch feeling a bit exhausted. He wondered how the coming months are going to go, he had to find a way to ensure Yuzuru could follow the classes better, obviously a few times he made mistakes. 

“Hmm… Effie what do you think I should do? Should I maybe learn some sign language?” His cat gave a soft meow before settling in his lap to get her much needed attention, not caring about his problems. 


	3. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _For the next couple of weeks they created a small system. About twice a week after classes they stayed in the classroom to go over a couple of things Yuzuru couldn't understand at first or had troubles following in class, not just the ones he personally thought but actually Maths as well, though it turned out quickly that Yuzuru was much better than him. Javier enjoyed helping the younger, he was eager to learn and it was easy to teach him as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Italics = sign-language  
> Bold + italics = text written on paper

For the next couple of weeks they created a small system. About twice a week after classes they stayed in the classroom to go over a couple of things Yuzuru couldn't understand at first or had troubles following in class, not just the ones he personally thought but actually Maths as well, though it turned out quickly that Yuzuru was much better than him. Javier enjoyed helping the younger, he was eager to learn and it was easy to teach him as well. Yuzuru had a great head on his shoulder, smart beyond many in his class or those he had known before for his age. And while Yuzuru learned from him, Javier did his little sign language online course as well. He had yet to try saying something to the other, not finding his confidence so far. Three weeks into their study sessions a collusion with a new extra Math class and no other rooms at the school being free, caused Javier needing to re-think. He had to come up with a good solution, careful of picking their location as maybe the younger wouldn’t be all too comfortable in a public place.

A Café was out of question same for restaurants as they wouldn't exactly let them camp there for hours without really ordering accordingly. After a night of thinking (including turning and tossing in bed, causing Effie to retreat to the couch instead of the space next to him) he decided on the only remaining option. 

The next day after their class, when everyone else left, only the two of them remaining in the room he approached Yuzuru. Taking a deep breath to gather his courage, along with recalling the exact movements he tried to learn that morning, he raised his hands and hoped he was saying the right thing, only slightly embarrassing himself. 

“ _Since we can't study…here… We can go to my place, it's close. Is that okay?_ ” With each word Yuzuru's eyes widened, lips parting to form a shocked ‘o’ but eventually he got over it and managed to give a nod as a reply.

“ _Yes. I tell mom._ ” Javier took a moment to put the few signs together but nodded. 

“ _I pack my own things. Meet you down…stairs?_ ” Yuzuru had to suppress a smile at his struggle with the word, showing him the proper way than reached for his remaining notebooks to put in his bag. A few minutes later they met by the front door and Javier led the way towards his apartment. It was only a short walk away from the school but as they walked along familiar streets for him, with people he was fairly accustomed or close to, it ended up taking them double the time. Every now and then people would stop and talk to Javier, giving curious glances towards Yuzuru as it was unusual for him to have company. The Spaniard managed to avert most of the embarrassing questions, apologizing over and over again to Yuzuru for the hold up. The younger only waved his hand in a dismissive manner, smiling sweetly.

Finally after what felt like an eternity to Javier, he could unlock the door to his apartment, stepping inside and slipping out of his shoes. “ _Sorry about that…_ ” He said once he turned towards the other. Yuzuru shook his head giving Javier a smile, taking his shoes off as well. 

“ _It's alright. People like you. You are nice._ ” Javier smiled as a ‘thank you’ and motioned for him to come further inside. Yuzuru couldn't help but glance around spotting a weird ball of fur on the couch. Javier followed his line of vision laughing at the sight of Effie curled up, not even bothering to get up to greet him. He walked over and picked her up to bring her closer to Yuzuru.

“Meet Effie.” He said as his hands were occupied holding his cat. Yuzuru mouthed than name before he confirmed it, getting a bright grin from Javier. The younger carefully approached him and Effie, slowly extending his hand towards her head. “Go on, she doesn’t bite or scratch, though if you want to be safe don’t touch her tail, that is only for good days.” Yuzuru gently placed his hand on top of her head, running his fingers along her fur, earning a soft meow, followed by a pur. “She likes you.” Javier announced, making Yuzuru smile. Eventually the two of them settled by his coffee table, sitting on some cushions Javier had, books and notebooks spread around. Given how things went well with his sign language, Javier tried to use it more throughout their study session.

“ _When did you learn sign language?_ ” Yuzuru asked him at one point and Javier may have blushed a little bit. 

“ _Learned because of you… to be able to...help… you better._ ” The youngers eyes widened and his lips dangerously quivered but he quickly bit it back down, averting his gaze to stare at his workbook. Minutes passed before he looked at him again.

“ _Nobody… has ever. Thank you._ ” Javier smiled at Yuzuru, giving a gently pat on his head, feeling how soft his dark strands were under his touch. 

“ _Anyway… do you want to kiss?_ ” He tried to avert the situation from his embarrassment but given the bright blush suddenly appearing on Yuzurus face, him scooting backwards a bit he felt he may have said something wrong, that wasn’t the kind of reaction a person would give when he offers a drink to them.

“K---kkkiss?” Yuzuru mouthed and Javier squeaked jumping to his feet so quickly, he heard his knee make a worrying sound. Instantly he started to shake his head, hands and overall flailing because no, that is not what he wanted to say. If he would be drinking the water he was trying to offer he possibly would be choking on it. Given his shocked reactions, Yuzuru caught onto him making a mistake and broke out in to a soundless laughter, nose scrunching, eyes disappearing and he even slapped his own thigh in amusement. Javier felt his cheeks heating up only further and wished the floor would swallow him up. 

Once Yuzuru had calmed down and Javier didn’t feel like running out of his own apartment, he raised his hand to indicate drinking from a cup. Javier may have nodded a bit too enthusiastically, causing the younger to go on another laughing fit, though as his breathing started to become a bit too alarming for even a healthy person he reached for his bag to retrieve a small item. The Spaniard looked at him lightly confused but than he saw the inhaler between his fingers, making it all click. He hurried off to his kitchen to grab two glasses and filling them with water, placing one in front of Yuzuru in case he needed it. The younger collected his breathing than reached for his drink, downing almost half of the glass.

Javier reached for a pen and scribbled on the paper in front of him. “ _Are you okay?_ ” 

Yuzuru nodded, turning to smile at Javier, writing on the paper below his question. “ _Yes, I am sorry. When I laugh that can happen… I have asthma but I am okay now. Maybe don’t make me laugh so much next time around._ ”

Javier blushed all over again, scratching the back of his head feeling rather embarrassed. Somehow the two managed to get back to studying finishing the last few pages before the phone of Yuzuru started to buzz inside his pockets. The younger looked at the screen quickly typing a message. 

“ _Mom says she is coming to pick me up. It is late._ ” Javier looked at the time and was shocked to see that truly it was past 10 p.m.

“ _I’m sorry… Didn’t check the time. You gave her the address?_ ” Yuzuru nodded started to pack things up with Javiers help. The two reached for the same notebook at once, their hands brushing together, eyes locking and Javier felt like time has stopped for a moment. Their faces were incredibly close, his mind traveling back to his embarrassing question, eyes glancing at the youngers lips slowly moving forward. The moment got disturbed by the ring of the doorbell, making them both slightly jump backwards. Javier released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Yuzuru got up from his place, sad goodbye to Effie who was still peacefully curled up on the couch. Using that time to collect himself he hurried to the door, opening it for Yumi who waited there patiently, greeting Javier and waiting for her son. Yuzuru came barely a minute later and they said their goodbyes, trying to avoid each others eyes as much as possible. 

Once Yumi and Yuzuru left, Javier sat down on his couch, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

“Fuck… this is not good.” 

\---- 

Luckily it was weekend after the whole situation and he was given two days to vallow in his misery, trying to make sense of his conflicting emotions. On the other hand it also meant Saturday dinner with Tatsuki and his friend was way too clever for his own good. The two barely got to finish the first glass of beer and a few yakitori when the question got asked.

“So you and Yuzuru… what’s that all about?” Javier nearly choked on his drink, a gentle palm patting his back to dislodge whatever liquid may have gone down the wrong way.

“I… I honestly don’t know. I fucked up yesterday and I accidently asked if he wants to kiss instead of a drink while we were studying at me place…” He glanced at his friend who stared at him with wide eyes and burst into laughter. “Hey… this is not funny… well it is kind of but afterwards we had this one moment where I don’t know… This is ridiculously confusing.”

Tatsuki gave him a soft smile once he calmed out from him laughing fit. “You know Javier, sometimes you clearly think too much. He is a sweet boy, he is not underage and I think he may have an interest in you as well. He may think he is sneaky but I have caught him looking at us a lot of times and believe me… he has some scary murder expressions.” 

Javier frowned not quite understanding. “Why would he give us murder eyes?”

“Oh not you my sweet friend...me. It’s called jealousy.” The Spaniard blinked even more so confused.

“Why would he be jealou--- oh…” Tatsuki smirked at Javier's reaction.

“Do you really think?” He asked softly.

“Possible but it is too early to tell. He is not easy to read as others would be. On the other hand, you my dear friend… are solid fucked.” Javier groaned out loud, hitting his forehead on the bar in front of him. “Do not fret… let’s drink. Figuring things out can wait for a little while longer.”

Javier nodded ordering another glass of beer for the two of them, ignoring his very amused friend munching on some edamame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I have set the end of this small work of mine to be 7 parts, 6 chapters + the intro/prologue I had. Please feel free to give feedback! Love to hear what you think.


	4. #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am in a really good mood right now so I shall update again, possibly the next won't be this quick haha  
> Yuzu POV  
> italics = sign language  
> bold + italics = written text on notes to communicate

Yuzuru had his worries regarding his new school, the classes, teachers and even the students but it quickly showed how groundless his worries were. His class was small and so far everyone has been really nice to him, helping out, even spending time between classes. When they had a longer break the whole group would settle in the small cafeteria, discussing schoolwork or just anything but that. Out of all of them though Javier has been the nicest to him, obviously making more effort to ensure he could keep up with the subjects. At first he was worried he may be overstepping with keeping his teacher in after his classes but what was meant to be an one or two time help, turned into a full on tutoring. When Yuzuru suggested to pay for the extra time Javier was putting in, it got rejected before he could even complete the sentence on his notepad. Yuzuru learned how nice Javier of a person was the more time he spent around him.

Additionally Javier started learning sign language to have a better ability to communicate with him. Yuzuru wasn’t sure how to take that because so far none of his teachers truly bothered to understand his situation or help to this extent. Instead he was left to struggle, his old classmates teasing him, some bullying him. So many times he had to replace his hearing aid because the kids took them from him, threw them into the toilet or smashed them under their feet. Yuzuru stopped wearing his and allowing his parents to pay for the expensive device, not only did it not help him at all the kids kept ruining them and they truly weren’t cheap, nor were his parents rich. 

Yuzuru shook his head to get those memories out of his head, instead he concentrated on the neat handwriting of Javier in front of him. They used to use it more in the beginning but as he visited Javiers apartment more regularly it wasn’t as required to help in communicating. Slowly they moved from Yuzuru correcting some of the signs Javier used to a regular half an hour after their study session to learn new things as well. Javier was eager to now more, caught on pretty quickly as well. The older was more careful with what he used or said now as well, especially after their huge misunderstanding the first night Yuzuru came to his place. Recalling that evening, the Japanese felt his cheeks heating up. He would be lying if there haven’t been moments where they were extremely close, hunched over books together and sometimes there appeared to be sparks between them. Yuzuru definitely had a lot of small pestering butterflies in his stomach whenever Javier was close enough for him to smell his cologne or count his impossibly long lashes. He may not have dated before but he knew exactly what these signs meant and he wasn’t the only one who caught onto them.

“ _You know your teacher, Javier, is a really sweet guy. He is 26 right? So young too but already working so hard helping younger kids. He is also always so nice to you, especially._ ” Yumi said one night over their dinner, making Yuzuru blush. “ _I am sure he will be a wonderful partner one day and father. I don’t think he is in a relationship right now is he?_ ” He tried to concentrate on his rice but his mother kept going and it was rude not to listen. “His sign language has become quite good too these past weeks. You have been teaching him, right?” 

“ _Moooom…Stop..._ ” Yuzuru whined making a pleading face for her to stop.

“ _Yuzuru...darling._ ” She paused and gave him a look over her bowl of soup. “ _I’m not blind._ ”

He closed his eyes, scrunching his nose while praying his cheeks were not red as a tomato, though they certainly felt hot. Once he opened his eyes, the kind eyes of his mother greeted him.

“ _All I say is that if something shall happen, I can be relaxed he will take perfect care of you. He already cares for you. Maybe you should invite him to dinner one day, as a thank you for all the help he has been giving you._ ” Yuzuru gave her another look and she stopped returning to her dinner, switching topic about school work and if he had any other plans, maybe going out with his classmates that weekend as there would be a festival. As the conversation progressed he couldn’t help but wonder about her words. What was she really seeing? Should he really invite Javier for dinner? It would be a nice gesture for sure but would the other accept?

Yuzuru got to school the next day feeling exhausted, all night he just kept turning and tossing his mind not coming to rest. Not once did he find himself imagining how it would be to be curled up in the others arms on the couch, with Effie in his lap and maybe kissing the older. His mind went off again before his class, getting startled when Javier stood in front of him, leaning in way too close; tilted head and a frown. 

“ _Yuzuru… you okay? I tried catching your attention for at least two minutes now._ ” Blushing brightly he took a step back, nodding he forced a smile on his face. 

“ _Yes… just exhausted, didn’t sleep well._ ” Javier was not convinced but the bell must have rang as he pointed to the clock on the wall, moving over to his desk. History progressed as usual, at the most complicated parts Javier explained including sign language, making him smile. More and more did the other include it and it made his stomach do that weird flip.

After the class Misha came over to Yuzuru and asked for his notepad, he wrote in it a hopeful smile on his face. “ _ **Would you come to the festival this weekend with us? We plan to all go and check out the games, eat a lot of junk and have fun.**_ ” He tilted his head to the side unsure but than remembered how his mother had mentioned the festival during dinner. 

“ _ **Have to ask mom to be sure but I think I can go. Where and when do you want to meet up?**_ ” Misha instantly brightened and scribbled down the details on the same page, showing thumbs up to the others who then came over.

\---- 

On Saturday Yuzuru found himself in the middle of major fuzzing from his mother, helping him into his traditional black hakama, as apparently festivals required traditional clothing. He just let the ordeal go over himself until she found his look more than okay, even taking some time to fix his hair to look all nice.

“ _You never know if you met a handsome brown haired man with kind eyes there._ ” Yumi gave Yuzuru a knowing smirk, causing him to blush all over again and hurry away. Not wanting to hear the rest of her teasing.

“ _Bye mom, I will let you know when I come back home._ ” She smiled waving at him by the door.

“ _Have fun darling._ ” Yuzuru waved at his mother than hurried off to the meeting point to go and explore with his classmates. It was the first time for him since maybe ever to actually do something outside of school with classmates or anyone he could call himself being friendly with, Javier excluded.

Misha, Alex, Maia and Shoma were an interesting group of people but kind, helpful and always trying to include Yuzuru in all the shenanigans they planned. They also picked up a few things in sign language but now most of them had a small notepad and pen in their pockets too. Yuzuru felt warm all over he had found people who genuinely cared for him.

As the hours progressed the crowd at the festival also increased, Yuzuru nearly getting pushed over by a few excited children and only thanks to the strong hand grabbing onto his shoulder to steady him, did he manage to stay upright. Raising his head he wanted to thank the stranger, his eyes locking onto a familiar pair of brown eyes. 

“Javier…” He mouthed, the Spaniard breaking out into a wide grin after he realized who he saved from being run over by the crowd. 

“Come with me.” He said for at least that is what Yuzuru read from his lips, a warm palm grabbing onto his hand and pulling him away from the mess of people. Only stopping when they arrived at a more secluded spot, sitting down on a free bench. Javier turned to him instantly inquiring about his well-being.

“ _I’m okay, just a bit startled. I lost Misha in the crowd and the others were grabbing some food for us._ ” Nodding his teacher he took out his phone quickly typing something on the screen.

“ _I let him know that you are with me and where we are._ ” Two seconds later his screen lit up with a reply. “ _Oh, they will go to the riverbank to watch the fireworks. If we want we can join them, told me the spot. Do you want to go?_ ”

Yuzuru thought for a moment, the words of his mother coming to mind. “ _Uhm...maybe in a bit?_ ” Javier nodded, putting his phone away after some more typing.

“ _Do you want something to drink or food? I know one of the guys with a stand, can get around the crowd a bit faster._ ” Yuzuru smiled brightly not even surprised about how Javier knew someone here too, nodding in agreement though as he surely was parched and maybe a little bit hungry. The Spaniard sprang to his feet hurrying off with a promise to be back soon. True to his promise Javier barely left for five minutes before he returned with string and a the most delicious looking takoyaki Yuzuru has seen in his life. Placing everything on the bench Javier explained.

“ _One of my neighbours has a shop but opens a stand here during festivals. Dig in, they are as delicious as they look._ ” Yuzuru didn’t wait too long to actually do so and if he could he probably would have purred at how good they were. His expression must have been a tell tale because Javier looked a bit smug seeing it.

“ _Yes, Yes, Javi knows best._ ” Yuzuru rolled his eyes.

“ _Javi?_ ” The other repeated and he realized his mistake, eyes widening in slight panic. “ _I like it._ ” The older didn’t say more to it, changed the subject and the two ended up talking much longer than a few minutes, only stopping when the sky suddenly lit up with different colors. 

“ _The fireworks!! Totally forgot about it. Come, let’s hurry._ ” Javier quickly disposed of cups and paper trays, grabbing Yuzurus hand again, running towards the riverbank, maneuvering through the mess of bodies like it was second nature to him. Finding a spot wasn't easy as many people already settled down prior but due to some luck they got a small spot under a tree. Javier pulled him close to his side, and it was a torture for him. He felt the heat coming from the others body, the scent of his cologne invading his nose and making him shiver. Javier thought it was due to him feeling cold and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Yuzuru felt happy it was dark because his cheeks were burning. He struggled to concentrate on the beautiful fireworks in front of him, instead stole glances at the Spaniard by his side. 

A few times their eyes locked, but they both quickly glanced away again. Yuzuru felt Javier tightening his hold on his shoulder and he turned towards him in question. When their gazes locked the next time, it felt as if time itself has stopped for Yuzuru. He felt a magnetic pull towards Javier. The olders face occasionally being lit up by different colors, reds and greens, dark eyes shining in the light. 

Before he knew it he felt a soft press on top of his lips, his own fireworks exploding behind his closed lids. He felt a gentle touch to his cheek along with a more insistent pressure. Another shiver ran down his spine, his hand grabbing onto the black shirt Javier was wearing. It was a gentle kiss, soft tentative movements nevertheless it left him breathless by the time they pulled away. Slowly he opened his eyes looking at the handsome face of the older, heart skipping a beat at the expression he saw on his face. 

“Javi… “ He mouthed but before he could say more he was kissed again making him forget whatever he wanted to say or ask.


	5. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Javier received a message from Yumi, during the afternoon which confused him as she usually only wrote him in regards of Yuzuru and he recalled the details for their next study session were clarified before. With a small worried frown he opened the message, blinking at the text more than confused._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Italics = sign language ; bold + italics = written text  
> there are several parts from YUZU POV but also JAVI POV

Javier received a message from Yumi, during the afternoon which confused him as she usually only wrote him in regards of Yuzuru and he recalled the details for their next study session were clarified before. With a small worried frown he opened the message, blinking at the text more than confused.

 

“ **_Yuzuru is going to the festival. I hope you too. Have fun._ **”

 

When he made an attempt to clarify what she meant by that, she didn’t respond to him. Javier sat on his couch for at least an hour thinking what this meant.

 

“Effie… I don’t understand. Is this some kind of hint I should be taking? Should I go to the festival but so many people are going to be there… what is I do not meet Yuzuru? What would I even do if I meet him?” His cat looked at him with narrowed eyes as he apparently still didn’t understand the concept of a sleeping cat and not to disturb her. She gave him an annoyed meow and Javier sighed.

 

“Fine...I will go and see for myself.” If a cat could raise a brow she probably would have but instead just turned around showing her butt to her owner. Javier sighed, standing up from his comfortable seat to shower and change into some clothes, opting for blue jeans and a v-neck t-shirt in black. He left his apartment a bit later, checking in with a few friends he knew, including Tatsuki who just gave him a short message.

 

“ **_Good. Taka’s Takoyaki stand. Bring money, you pay._ **”

 

Javier wondered how he even became friends with him, though so many times they were each other's support system. He should have expected the crowd and though he managed to meet up with his friends he literally lost them after five minutes. People kept pushing and running around not caring if someone fell over. Javier managed to dodge some kids from tripping him but a guy in a black hakama didn’t have so much luck, if not for Javier he would have been trampled on the ground. Steadying the guy the two locked eyes and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t help but break out into a bright smile and pull the other out of the mass of people.

 

With less people around he finally had the chance to look at Yuzuru and he would be lying if his heart and stomach didn’t do some weird things inside his body at the sight. The younger was dressed in a beautiful black and grey hakama, his hair styled to look a certain way not like he usually had it in school, standing in all kinds of directions. Though he found that one particular stand always finding a way to stand up adorable. Now though Yuzuru looked breathtaking and his brain had to catch up to everything, somehow appearing to be normal, speaking.

 

Somehow he managed to hold a conversation while having an internal crisis about his obviously growing feelings towards the younger. The sound of fireworks came faster than he anticipated but a welcome distraction; and he pulled Yuzuru along to find a good spot to watch. A lot of people were around and without thinking he wrapped an arm around the younger to make sure they do not lose each other again. Javier felt him shiver against his side and pulled him closer, thinking that maybe he was feeling cold, though the now much closer proximity started that weird dance in his stomach all over again. Stealing glances and being distracted by the handsome profile of Yuzuru didn’t help things at all, their eyes meeting and quickly glancing away. Javier found it harder and harder not to do anything, accidentally squeezing the youngers shoulder, which made him turn towards him. His breath catching in his throat and he leaned in without considering what may happen. Their lips touched and Javier felt his whole body heating up, eyes falling shut. Even so it felt like his own fireworks danced behind his lids.

 

Javier reached up to touch the others cheek, angling his face a bit better so their noses didn’t bump together as they kept on kissing. All soft and just a bit of pressure at first, breaking contact to look at each other. He needed a confirmation that it was okay, what he saw for a second ensured his actions and he leaned in again.

 

The sound of fireworks long stopped and the lights turned dark around them, aside from the street lights; when Javier finally pulled away. Yuzuru still had a strong grip on his shirt, as if he needed to ground himself, his eyes staying closed for a few seconds longer, obviously getting his breathing back to normal. Javier felt his stomach flip, his heart speeding up worried of what he may see in the youngers eyes when he opened them again.

 

What he saw hit him like a train, pure and raw emotion to an extent that he felt his knees give in, barely pulling himself together on time to stop them from tumbling down the small hill they were standing on. Clearing his throat he reached up to scratch his head, feeling embarrassed. It was the soft touch to his cheek that made him look up from the ground he apparently found more interesting.

 

“ **_Can Javi accompany me home? It’s late and…mom is worried..._ **” Yuzuru had his small notebook out already, along with his phone which he guessed had a few worried messages from his mother already.

 

“Of course.” Javier said, holding out his hand for Yuzuru to take and the younger did with a shy smile on his lips, cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

 

Their walk towards Yuzurus house was fairly short but also a silent one, neither of them really knew what to say to each other but as they walked along the streets they still hand hands. At one point Javier properly lacing them together, certain the blush on the youngers cheek deepening after. The two stopped in front of the front gate and Yuzuru glanced from the door to Javier, fidgeting with his free hand. Before he could ask though or say anything the younger leaned forward pressed a kiss to his lips, mouthed ‘Good night’ and literally ran inside the house, leaving him standing there frozen in his spot.

 

Javier blinked a few times, lips curling into a smile, his hand running through his hair again and before he did something embarrassing turned to leave. On his way home he informed Misha who apparently wrote a couple of worried messages that he had taken Yuzuru back home, everything was good and he should not forget his homework for Monday like last time. His phone signalled two incoming messages the second he stepped inside of his apartment, one from Yumi and one from Yuzuru.

 

“ **_Given the burning red cheeks of my son and his escape to his room, I guess things went well. Good. Thank you for bringing him home. Good night._ **” Javier nearly choked on his own saliva. He quickly opened the other message, ignoring his own burning cheeks.

 

“ **_Thank you for tonight, Javi. Good night. ♥_ **” Javier grinned, biting down on his lower lip, typing a reply on his way to his bedroom.

 

“ **_Thank you as well. Sleep well Yuzuru. Sweet dreams ♥_ **.” He laid down, burying his face in his pillow, muffling his own words.

 

“Fuck… I definitely like him.”

 

\----

 

From then on they have started messaging each other more often, talking about a lot of things, sometimes school stuff but more private topics too and Javier got to learn so much more about the younger. At school things were normal, neither of them really wanting to show that something was going on between them. Only one person caught on it - Tatsuki and he was a living nightmare towards Javier. Teasing and always trying to mengle in his business. What he didn’t realize though was that Yuzuru tended to glare a lot in their direction when they were together. Not until about two weeks later he was confronted by it all.

 

\----

 

Yuzuru had to learn that the emotion he was feeling towards Javier was called love and each time he saw Tatsuki and him joking and laughing together was jealousy. It may have been his mother who made him aware of it and it wasn’t one of the best conversations he ever had with her, more embarrassing than any of their other talks involving Javier. On top of that his relationship with Javier was growing but also staying the exact same. They did exchanged kisses occasionally, more in the privacy of Javier's apartment or held hands, the number of messages increased as well to get to know each other better. But when it came down to feelings or to talk about them Javier didn’t say anything and Yuzuru wasn’t sure if maybe he is just getting his over his own head. Google certainly didn’t give him much needed reassurance, on the contrary his insecurity increased with each post or article he read online.

 

He must have been projecting his frustration and confusion maybe too strongly towards Tatsuki because one day after his last class, which happened to be with the other, he was asked to stay behind in class. Yuzuru started to panic a little bit, fidgeting with his hands all the while Tatsuki scribbled his words on a piece of paper as it appeared to be easier. The other finished and pushed his notes in front of Yuzuru.

 

“ **_I am going to cut to the chase. I know something is going on between you and Javier, and given the looks you tend to give me when I am with him, I am guessing much more than a student teacher relationship. He is refusing to tell me and maybe he is not so sure himself about his emotions, like actually putting a label on them. I can see though that you have definitely strong ones towards him._ **

 

**_I want you to know that I am only friends with him, I do like to tease him because he is an actual idiot sometimes...most of the times. I have a happy relationship with the most perfect boyfriend in the world, so please do not murder me with your eyes._ **

 

**_With that out of the way, we should start discussing what is happening between you two. I guess he is kind of distanced unless you two are together, alone or even than he can give off the vibe as if he doesn’t quite want to be with you?_ **”

 

Yuzuru read through the page, snickering at one part but than he sighed, looking at Tatsuki with all telling eyes. He took his pen to write.

 

“ **_We kissed at the festival and many times since then, I like him...a lot. I am sorry for the glares but I was apparently jealous. He doesn’t want to talk about what we are. Some days he is really affectionate and the next he is cold as ice._ **

 

**_I haven’t had… you know… this is the first time… I don’t know what to do._ **” Tatsuki read along as Yuzuru wrote, shaking his head next to him with a frown on his brow.

 

“ **_Give him a bit of more time, it has been a while since he had anyone he showed true interest towards and I am sure you are one that could make him actually stop being stupid. I will try to speak to him again but not sure what happens. He is blocking me out as well. Let’s wait a week and see what happens?_ ** ” Yuzuru nodded his head, smiling at Tatsuki, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder as a thank you. The older only waved it off like it was nothing unusual for him. “ **_You are good though?_ **” Tatsuki added and Yuzuru thought about for a second, then slowly nodded. He will be, somehow.

 

\----

 

Yuzuru was wrong, during the coming week, Javier pulled further away and even stopped messaging him, one of their study sessions cancelled due to some lame excuse. Yuzuru cried himself to sleep two nights straight because he couldn’t understand this sudden change of behaviour. His mother could see the dark clouds hanging over his head but she didn’t press on the issue much, sensing he wasn't ready to tell her about it. Tatsuki must have seen the change too because more often than him and Javier were seeing arguing in a corner before the Japanese just threw his hands up, walking away. Yuzuru tried to make himself smaller than usual in the classroom, keeping to his notes unless his participation was truly required. Another day passed like this, their Friday study session cancelled yet again and Yuzuru felt anger rising inside of him.

 

At 8 p.m on Saturday he jumped up from his desk (not like he could actually concentrate on his homework), hands forming two fists and anger flashing in his eyes. Javier Fernandez had no right to make him fall in love with him, give him false hope and now pulling away without actually giving a reason. In a flash he got dressed, grabbed his phone and with hurried explanation he said he would go and see Javier. Yumi could read her son so well that she just squeezed him in a reassuring, support hug and let him go even though it was a bit late for him to go out alone.

 

Yuzuru arrived at the olders apartment, even more angry than he was before. Ringing the doorbell he didn’t have to wait too long for the door open and reveal a shocked Javier. He pushed past him into the apartment before he could even think about slamming it in his face.

 

Stopping in the middle of the living room, he turned around to glare at Javi and his started off, barely giving him the chance to prepare himself.

 

“ _Who do you think you are? You cancel two study sessions with some crappy reasons, but obviously you are home doing nothing? Kiss me at the festival and so many other times, hold my hand only to pull this shit?? You have no fucking right to give me false hope, make me feel confused first because I do not understand what I am feeling, than with you pulling away. What do you want? Give me a proper answer, I can’t…_ ” His anger started to die out, especially as Javier obviously had trouble understand him with this speed. The tears he had been holding in slowly sliding down his cheeks. The Spaniards eyes widened and he approached him, reaching for his cheek but Yuzuru slapped his hands away.

 

“ _Do not touch me! You have no right to do that! Not with you being an asshole. Tell me what you feel, or what I meant to you. I can’t be here and not know what is going on._ ” Javier opened his mouth, stammering on his words. “ _You know what? Forget about it, it was my mistake to fall in love with an asshole like you._ ” Yuzuru brushed tears from his eyes, storming towards the door again, but got halted ba a strong grip on his waist, making him turn towards Javier; colliding with his chest.

 

“ _You what? Care to repeat?_ ” Yuzuru glared but did.

 

“ _I said it was a mistake to fall in love with an asshole like you._ ” This time he made sure to say it slow enough for Javier to understand. Instead of being insulted the older broke out in a stupid grin, which Yuzuru wanted to wipe off his face.

 

“ _You love me?_ ” His grin only grew and Yuzuru finally understood what he had confessed in the heat of the moment, wiggling to get away for a complete different reason but Javier didn’t let him. Realizing his attempts were futile, he closed his eyes and nodded lightly. A soft touch to his cheek made him open his eyes again, two gorgeous brown eyes staring at him with so much affection his heart skipped a beat.

 

“I love you too….” Javier said, leaning forward to close the distance between them.


	6. #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Didn't exactly beta read this one... so any errors, shall be excused.

Javier lost track of time completely, kissing Yuzuru after hearing his confession making it almost impossible to pull away. On the other hand he was conscious enough to remember that the younger had asthma and maybe breaking their lip lock would be a wise decision. As soon as he put some distance between them, Yuzuru hit his chest and mouthed “jerk” causing him to laugh again. Taking the youngers hand he guided him to the couch, sat him down, fetched him a glass of water because the amount of tears he already shed will surely cause him a headache. 

 

“So… I guess it’s time I talk?” He looked at Yuzuru who tightened his hold around the cup in his hand but nodded. Javier reached for the notepad and pen always lying now on his coffee table and started to write. “I think this way is better… I don’t know if I trust my skills in sign language or that you can read lips in your current state…” Yuzuru agreed and Javier turned to a new page. He inhaled, letting out a long breath after, feeling nervous but he owed Yuzuru a full explanation of what was happening with him, why he pushed the younger away.

 

“ **_I am not sure where I should be starting this but I guess I do owe to tell you… maybe for you to understand I have to go back a couple of years. You know I didn’t have a lot of relationships but there was one that particularly stuck with me and I won’t say it was a nice ending to it all. I made a lot of mistakes and I hurt two people as the result. I have had only dates since then, tried to actually date others but it didn't work…_ ** ” He paused for a moment, Yuzuru had been leaning over his shoulder to follow his handwriting, a gentle hand resting on his shoulder as support. “ **_After I moved to Japan I met someone, she was older than me and had a daughter. We were good friends at first, she didn’t have a good relationship with the father of her child, they didn’t stay together for long. Down the line we grew closer and I loved her daughter like she was mine. Unfortunately things didn’t last for us either. She got a job offer on the other side of Japan and her family lived there too, the choice to go was easy for her to make. I had my place here and I was attached to my students. We tried long distance but after a couple of months it was evident how we are not meant to be together. It was her who addressed it. You know I didn’t even try to go and see her, while my work in that sense was more flexible. We barely kept in touch during the weeks, it was like… she was not close so it didn’t matter to me. I was young and naive, thinking that strong feelings would be enough to keep things going. Obviously our goals and future plans were different. She wanted to have someone in her life who could be a father for her daughter, settle and just create a family. I on the other hand wasn’t prepared to actually settle down, I felt young for the true responsibility of a father. After she broke up with me I had time to think about what I have done, my mistakes and I became more wary of dating. I learned that I have trouble with long distance relationships, if the person is not close to me, but even then… so many of my previous relationships, or well the approximately two or three I would say last longer than a month broke off because I lost interest. I wondered for a long time if I can actually fall in love, truly love someone. And you came into my life._ ** ” 

 

Javier halted over the words, letting out another sigh, needing to close his eyes for a moment to collect himself. He had never told these things to anyone and here he was pouring his heart on paper to Yuzuru and he could only hope the younger will understand. He felt squeeze to his arm, making him turned to look at the other. What he saw in his eyes was hurt but also understanding, Javier reached up with a hand to gently touch his cheek. “Okay… so…” He turned back to the notepad, turning to a fresh paper. 

“ **_Meeting you has been one of the best things in my life. You are so sweet and everything came so quickly, I got worried. It was similar with her too, me falling fast and I just feared I would hurt you if my interest leaves just as quickly as it came. Your mother also appeared to support the idea of us and I got scared. She saw right through me and while you are mature enough to make decisions for yourself, nor does our school have rules of not being able to date, everything started to mess with my teaching. I felt I gave you more attention. Please don’t misunderstand I was so willing to lose myself in just having you around, help you finish school just spend my time with you. See you smile, laugh though maybe not until you nearly get an asthma attack. I learned sign language, researched about asthma in case I would require to know more than I did. You started to overtake my mind, day and night I thought about you, dreamed about…_ ** ” Javier run a hand through his hair, Yuzuru nuzzling closer and laying his chin on his shoulder. A shiver ran down his spine at the close proximity. 

“ **_You know me being at the festival wasn’t accidental… your mother told me you would be there, a vague text I couldn’t quite understand at first._ ** ” Yuzuru froze and buried his face in shoulder, his ears turning red, Javier couldn’t help but chuckle. “ **_While it may have been her idea to go I did make the choice on my own and I have no regrets...well maybe one. I should have told you back then what I have felt for you. Instead I said nothing and kissed you...That night I spend thinking a lot but I couldn’t voice my thoughts properly. Tatsuki tried to talk some sense into me but I don’t do well with emotional stuff especially when people keep pushing. I started to distance myself from you as a result, it was too much all at once. My feelings towards you are so strong, I got scared. Scared for loving hard and once we were together the fire would just vanish. You don’t deserve that, you are so precious. Yuzuru, you are the most special person I met in my life. You are strong, you don’t let the world get in your way to achieve your dreams and I only know a few things about your past. I can only guess how it was but here you are, being the kindest person, always smiling, wearing your heart on your sleeve and you were willing to just hand into my hands for safekeeping. It scares me that I can’t live up to your expectations or give you the amount of love you truly deserve. I don’t know if I can make you happy, while I would give the world to be able to do that. Are you sure it is me you want to be with?_ ** ” Javier stopped writing, biting down on his lower lip, anxious for any kind of answer Yuzuru may give to his confessions. 

 

Minutes passed and the silence felt suffocating for Javier, nevertheless he waited patiently. Yuzuru finally moved next to him, reaching for the notepad to take it from him and place it on the coffee table. He moved to balance on his knees turned towards him, Javier shifted to be able to look at the younger. Yuzuru reached forward, cupping his cheeks, locking eyes with him. 

 

“Yes.” His lips moved, a simple confirmation before he felt those said soft lips press against his. A simple word but it held such a huge meaning. Javier wrapped his arms around the younger, gradually pull him in his lap, lips moving slowly against each other. They exchanged gentle and soft kisses, pausing here and there to look at each other. Yuzuru kept brushing his fingers through his hair and Javier couldn’t help but fall deeper, his heart stuttering in his chest each time Yuzurus lips curled up at the corner, eyes shining with affection. 

 

Javier felt drunk from the kisses, his hands rubbing slow circles on the others back, until he felt his jeans pocket vibrating. He raised a brow but Yuzuru shifted to retrieve his phone. On the screen at least dozen of notifications from his mother. The younger unlocked the screen with a slight panic, reading through the text quickly. Javier leaned in to see what she had to say, his eyes stopping by the last two messages.

 

“ **_Given you are not answering I am taking your conversation with Javier went well… If that is the case please ask if you can stay. It is late and I don’t want you to walk around in the dead of the night._ ** ” Yuzuru raised his eyes albeit a bit shy, chewing down on his red and obviously swollen lips. Javier grinned and took the phone from Yuzuru to type a reply.

 

“ **_Yes, he can stay over. I will make sure to bring him home tomorrow. He won’t be walking around alone. Good night. - Javier._ ** ” If Yuzuru could turn any redder he may just call himself a tomato, causing Javier to touch his cheeks softly.

 

“ _ Your mom is right… it is late and this was emotional. Let’s settle for bed. I will lend you some clothes. Do you want to shower? _ ” Yuzuru nodded a bit tentative, moving off from the others lap, way too shy considering they spent the past half an hour or so kissing on his couch. Javier took the youngers hand leading him towards the bedroom, where he picked out a change of clothes for him, nudging him towards the bathroom to get along, while he prepares the bed. Yuzuru halted and stared at him while he rearranged the bed, Javier froze.

 

“ _ Uhm… I can sleep on the couch if this is… I don’t have a guest room but if you feel...I mean I am okay with the bed. I am sorry… I went a bit over my head. _ ” Yuzuru bit down on his lower lip, letting the words sink in but ended up shaking his head.

 

“ _ Bed is good. I take shower now. _ ” He said hurried than made an escape for the bathroom, closing the door behind him swiftly. Javier let out a laugh. He really was a fool for this boy. 

 

Yuzuru returned after a few minutes, hair slightly wet at the ends, wearing an old football shirt of his and a pair of shirts. Even if he didn’t wear them for years, too small for him they looked big on the other. Javier bit back his smile, getting up from the bed he had been sitting on. He approached Yuzuru who kept twisting the hem of the shirt, obviously nervous. Javier made him look up.

 

“We take things slow… no need to be nervous. Okay? I will go shower now, you can pick a side you prefer.” Javier pressed a gentle kiss on the others forehead. Closing the bathroom door behind him, he leaned against the surface, feeling his heart hammering against his chest in a new found frenzy. His shower may have been a tad bit colder, just to calm his nerves down. When he returned to the bedroom, Yuzuru had already taken the spot closest to the wall, playing with Effie. Javier smiled at the view, his heart and mind telling him that he could certainly get used to this. Approaching the bed Yuzuru looked up at him with a smile. He couldn’t help but lean in and steal a short kiss but before he could pull back he felt a hand on his nape to stop him from doing so. Javier barely managed to keep his balance. Effie didn’t wait for him to squash her and scurried off. 

 

Long fingers tangled in his hair, putting more pressure into their kiss and before Javier really knew it, he laid moved on top of the younger. The youngers arms circled around his neck, pulling him further in, barely any space left between their chests and Javier tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Getting lost in their kiss, he only stopped when he felt strong thighs circling around his waist, a very obviously dent pressing against his own and causing both to moan out loud. Javier quickly pulled back, stopping Yuzuru from chasing his lips. Since his bedside lamp was still turned he gave him a soft smile.

 

“I thought we said slow… Maybe we should... I would love to but I think this is a bit too fast.” Yuzuru pouted reading his lips but eventually he agreed with a small nod. Javier shifted to lay down next to Yuzuru, though he wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him close. Yuzuru glanced down for a second, Javier knowing what he looked at. “It’s alright…” Yuzuru nodded again, pressing a kiss to his cheek, than nuzzled closer to his chest. Javier let his fingers dance along the youngers back until his breathing evened out, eventually falling asleep too.


	7. #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: italics = sign language

Javier woke up to Effie nudging his cheek, which usually was the sign that it was time to feed her. Blinking his eyes open he slowly tried to detach himself from Yuzuru who still slept peacefully in his arms. Unfortunately the second he moved the arms tightened their hold around him, the younger burying his face further into his shoulder. Javier closed his eyes and sighed, gently running his fingers through the others hair. He planted a kiss to the top of his head, which finally made the sleepy boy move in his arms. Yuzuru pulled back to blink a thim sleepily. Javier felt an insistent paw on his cheek. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, your food.” He grumbled under his breath, leaning in to press a kiss to the youngers forehead. “Effie… I have to feed her. Sleep a bit more. I will wake you when breakfast is ready.” He said slowly and even if Yuzuru was half asleep he must have understood some of his words, because his hold loosened and he buried his face into the pillow instead his shoulder. The Spaniard chuckled at that, patting his boyfriends head, then finally moved because Effie was ready to sink her nails into his cheek any second now. Javier continued to grumble under his breath with how Effie attempted to trip him about four times in the short distance between bedroom and kitchen. He may have dumped a bit more food in her bowl to keep her occupied and avoid any tripping hazard for himself. With a satisfied cat he went through his morning routine. He glanced into the bedroom for a second, Yuzuru having shifted on his other side, back to the door sound asleep. Back into the kitchen with Effie happily munching away, Javier made his way to his coffee machine. Each movement a habit and soon it was making his much needed drink. Picking a few items from the kitchen he got to work, preparing a light miso soup, rice cooking away. He wondered for a moment what else he could make, settling on omelette a piece of grilled fish for each. Javier loved traditional Japanese breakfast on weekends, where he did not need to hurry anywhere. He could only hope Yuzuru liked it too. 

 

The smell of food must have woken the younger because just as he turned the fish around he heard footsteps behind him. Turning his head he gave his boyfriend a sweet smile. Yuzuru looked like he was sleepwalking, hair sticking in all kinds of directions, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes.

 

“ _ Good morning, sleepyhead. _ ” Yuzuru whined but greeted him in return, approaching to plant a kiss to his cheek. “ _ In about five minutes the food is done. Can you help me set the table? _ ”

 

“ _ What are we having? I smell fish. _ ” 

 

“ _ Miso soup, rice, fish and omelette. I hope you like it all. _ ” Yuzuru nodded, smiling. The younger shook off the remaining sleep and with following the directions to find everything in the kitchen, he helped setting up the table. Javier took care of the rice and fish, Yuzuru filling two bowls with the soup and cut up the omelette, nearly displaying it on an additional plate. 

 

“ _ I have coffee… do you drink coffee? I can make some tea for you. _ ” 

 

Yuzuru shook his head. “ _ Water is fine for breakfast. Thank you. _ ” It was the younger who ended up pouring the coffee for Javier, adding only a cube of sugar for him. Yuzuru wrinkled his nose in distaste at how bitter he liked his drink. Javier couldn’t help to press a kiss to his cute button nose making Yuzuru blush as a result.

 

The two settled down and ate, keeping a light conversation along the way, mostly generic things. Yuzuru offered to do the dishes saying that since Javier cooked, he should at least clean up. Javier did help with drying the plates because he didn’t like the idea of the younger doing it all. With a second cup of coffee and a fresh cup of tea for Yuzuru the two settled down on the couch. Yuzuru decided to message his mother and explain the situation a bit better for her, also confirming that he will be home for lunch.

 

“ _ Mom wants Javi to join for lunch… _ ” Yuzuru explained after a long drawn silence and a frown etched on his face. Javier raised a brow. “ _ She wants to...get to know you better. _ ” The blush returned to the youngers face and Javier bit his lower lip.

 

“ _ Sure, I mean she obviously support... but Yuzuru? _ ” Javier frowned, unsure how to formulate the question. “ _ We haven’t really said this but...will you be my boyfriend? I mean... With the confessions and all I think we both know what we want but I wanted to confirm. I am serious. I promise, I won’t make the same mistakes again. _ ” The younger bit his lip, nodding shyly. Javier reached over to squeeze his hand. Leaning in they shared a small kiss and he couldn’t help to reach up and brush his thumb along his now officially boyfriends cheek. Their actions may have told enough last night but now he wanted to make sure to voice his thoughts properly, he didn’t want more misunderstandings from happening between them. It wouldn’t be fair to Yuzuru. “ _ I have been also thinking… Maybe we should keep things low profile at school for a while. We may be adults and this is not exactly like any other school but I-- _ ”

 

Yuzuru cut him off. “ _ I also think that at the school we shouldn’t really announce that we are together. Not until I finish with my exams at least…they are soon and I am not sure that everyone there would take it well. I don’t want to be forced to leave again and find another school to make up for missing classes or worse...people---”  _ Yuzuru released a long shuddering breath and Javier squeezed his hand in support.  _ “In the past things didn’t go so well for me and I promised myself that this is the last chance. I don’t know how it would be if I suddenly announce that I date my teacher. _ ” The younger leaned in an kissed Javier softly. “ _ I  understand and I think it is best this way. You worry too much. No need. I understand. _ ” Javier cupped the youngers cheeks and pulled him into another kiss, this time letting it linger. He bit down on his lower lip and Yuzuru shivered.

 

“ _ I love you and I only want the best for you. We go at your pace. Okay? _ ” The dark haired male nodded, leaning his forehead against Javiers. 

 

\----

 

A little bit later, the two changed into normal clothes, Javier struggling with what he should wear for his first official lunch with Yuzurus family. The younger kept rolling his eyes from the bed with Effie in his lap. After half an hour he just grabbed a dark shirt for him and a pair of jeans.

 

“ _ This is not a formal dinner or anything, just lunch. Come on, we should go. If we are late she will have your head. You already kidnapped me for the night, making her worry for a long time. _ ” It was now Javiers turn to roll his eyes, wrapping his arms around the tiny waist of his boyfriend.

 

“ _ I had a very willing boyfriend, who wanted to stay…Also it was him who nearly knocked my front down to scream at my head… I may have also not understood half of the things he said. There was a lot of angry sign language involved in a speed I am not yet used to. _ ” He smirked, wiggling his brows for emphasis. 

 

“ _ You are so bad. _ ” Yuzuru wrapped his arms around Javier, kissing him again. “ _ Come on. Time to go. I am not saving you from her anger. _ ”

 

Javier groaned releasing Yuzuru, following him to the door to pull his shoes on with a jacket over his shoulders.

 

“ _ Your mom looks like a sweet woman but I also feel she is stricter than she appears to be. _ ” Yuzuru threw his head back with a laugh.

 

“ _ You have no idea. Prepare for a surprise...also maybe do not try to make her angry. _ ”

 

Javier locked the door to his apartment. “I _ don’t think you have really met me yet. I tend to make a lot of mistakes. _ ” 

 

Yuzuru grinned. “ _ You are going to be fine, you have me now. _ ” Javier smiled and took the youngers hand, squeezing it. 

 

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you for the support I have received for this work. I am really happy it was accepted so well.  
> I can for sure tell you that I will have a sequel work for this! There is more to come! ♥ Thank you!


End file.
